Khalid
Khalid was a half-elf from Calimshan as well as a member of the Harper during the 14 century DR. He and his wife Jaheira investigated the iron crisis, which threatened the region with a war between Baldur's Gate and the southern nation of Amn, before being briefly caught up in the Bhaalspawn saga. Description Khalid was a kind, if a bit nervous man, and spoke with a noticeable stutter. While he was not the bravest warrior in the world, he was quite capable of holding his own in most battles. Relationships He was married to Jaheira, a fellow Harper whose strong personality was complementary to his own. Despite their very different personalities, they cared deeply for each other. Both Khalid and Jaheira were good friends to the sage Gorion, so much so that the senior Harper instructed his adopted child to seek the couples companionship. History Khalid was born to a well-to-do Calishite couple who cared little for him, particularly his merchant father who preferred the young man's half brothers. This caused Khalid to throw himself into the martial pursuits in spite of his otherwise placid nature. Some time later, he joined the Harpers and met and fell in love with the druid Jaheira. In the year 1368 DR Khalid and Jaheira were traveling the Sword Coast, investigating the iron crisis in the region. While they were staying at the Friendly Arm Inn they were approached by a young traveler, the foster child of Gorion, and their adopted sister Imoen. It was believed the group traveled together for some time, delving into the mines of Nashkel, exploring bandit camps of the Cloak Wood and uncovering the machinations of the Iron Throne leadership in the city of Baldur's Gate. These events culminated in the group thwarting the inauguration of Sarevok Anchev as the new Duke of the city within the High Hall, and a final battle in the temple of Bhaal within Undercity the Baldur's Gate. A short time after the defeat of Sarevok and his allies, Khalid and Jaheira traveled a short ways away from the city to the Boareskyr Bridge, where they became separated by the Caelar Argent and her crusaders. Khalid became trapped inside Bridgefort and Jaheira was stuck outside. With the help of their former companion, Gorion's ward, the couple was reunited and were believed to have joined in the effort to stop the zealous ''Shining Lady in the battle of Dragonspear Castle, and eventually on the plane of Avernus. In the following year 1369 DR, Khalid, Jaheira, Imoen, her foster sibling, the Rashemi witch Dynaheir and the berserker Minsc were all captured by the fallen elven mage Irenicus and his vampire companion Bodhi. Before Irenicus tortured and experimented on Imoen and her foster sibling, he slowly killed Khalid with a knife and forced the young mage to watch. After they were freed from their bonds, Jaheira and her friends discovered Khalid's lifeless, desecrated body. She was despondent but vowed to enact justice on their Khalid's killer. Appearances ;Novels: *Baldur's Gate ;Video games: *Baldur's Gate *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (mentioned only) *Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (mentioned only) Notes de:Khalid Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Half-elves Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment